watch_dogs_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaze It FM 42.0
Blaze It FM 42.0 is an radio station in the game, Illegal Submission. It plays music focused in the genre of Hip-Hop, Rap and Electronic music. The name of the channel is an typical adult joke referering to the 420 rule, legalizing marijuana.The host of this station originally in the first part of the video game was Cashew McDerwan, until he was killed by the main protagonist of the video game, Brendon Martin for the ensuing to almost kill the Martin for stopping another drug trade around the neighborhood. Temporailly the channel is unable to be chosen on the radio wheel. After competing three radio stations afterwards the music station is returned and hosted by Raswelled, a young aspiring Indie star that has the "voice of a stoner". With this happening the music stations playlist changes completely, staying with the same genre of music though. If you still want to hear the previous music that was heard on Cashwew's time with the station it is still available if you go on the Music Live App in game, after the mission Cashew is killed in on Martin's smartphone, the music will soon pop up only for your music playing on your smartphone. Music Playlist Cashew McDerwan Era TBA Raswelled Era As soon as the young man Raswelled took head control he introduced the music station to more electronic music, which prior was heard much on radio in the game. Rap music is basically scrapped from the schedule, if your in the game in a vehicle of any sort at night time rap music will play as Raswelled calls it "The time to stop partying and get high." *Because I Got High - Afroman *Idle Hands - EXGF *I Took A Pill In Ibiza - Mike Posner (Seeb Remix) *No Money - Galantis *The Next Episode - Dr. Dre ft. Snoop Dogg, Kurupt, Nate Dogg *White Crime - Lil Dicky *Gin and Juice - Snoop Dogg *Lemme Freak - Lil Dicky *Bangarang - Skrillex ft. Sirah *Animals - Martin Garrix Supporters This channel during Cashews run was very communist under Cashew and The Dakras, who were a gang that would sell drugs to Cashew with the intent of money which Cashew would get from the payroll of Blaze It. This explains why the Dakras gang wears marijuana leaves. The remaining Dakras following Martin's assassination of Cashew happens, eventually they target the new radio host for not giving them a new payroll as they think they still will get money. Martin infiltrates them before attacking Raswelled at the Blaze It Radio Station Building and takes out the remaining Dakras in the area. It seems to be they no longer support the radio station after what ensued. Among The Darkas many pedestrians, mostly men, are seen wearing white jerseys with green leaves in the front and the numbers 420 and "Blaze" on top of it on. A shirt the main character is able to wear is a black top with a huge weed leaf and the words Blaze It Up on the front, if you want to finish it off you can get a snap back hat that's black with a marijuana leaf in the front and the front top is green. If you want to "represent!" you can go ahead and customize your skateboard with an Blaze It design on the back. Category:Illegal.Submission Category:Radio Stations